Retry
Retry is the eleventh episode of the ''Log Horizon 2'' anime and aired on December 13, 2014. It adapts part of the fifth chapter of The Gold of the Kunie. Summary After spending a week making plans so that they might have a chance at victory against the three raid bosses, the Abyssal Shaft Raid Party tries again. Ruseato Once scouting out Ruseato (using Azalea's summons) and insuring that the bosses had reset, Shiroe and Naotsugu upgrade out of their original gear. William gives a signal and Naotsugu charges out to the boss alone, using Castle of Stone to absorb the first hit. William then signaled the others to start the battle. Shiroe starts issuing orders to the raid team and shows his skills at what he calls, Full Control Encounter. Only nine personnel attack the boss and the rest focus on support. Federico muses that Shiroe has increased his communication output, and that all the members are now closer than they were before. At Shiroe's order, Ragoumaru uses his Samurai skill Zanketsuken to cut through one of the bars that block the hallway beyond (and the other raid bosses). As Ruseato switches to White Knight mode, William orders the team to retreat through the passage, lead by Party 2, while Party 1 acts as the rearguard to eliminate the Shadow Vanguard. Shiroe's plan was to create a large enough opening in the gate for them to get through but so the boss couldn't follow (and hopefully wouldn't break down the gate). They'd then go fight Ibura Habura alone and hopefully be able to progress with just having to kill one raid boss. Demiqas During the run to Ibura Habura's room, Demiqas reflects on what has happened since the Catastrophe. He believed that it was still just a game and he could do whatever he wanted and everything would go his way. Then he was beaten by Shiroe, Nyanta and Naotsugu and realized that the world was undeniably real. He destroyed furniture in his anger, and one of the Landers he had keep as a slave, Upashi, berated him about making a mess again. She told him his big body was in the way of her cleaning. He threatens her and prepares to punch her but freezes under her glare. She retorts that he's all talk, and if he wasn't going to kill her he should allow her to clean up his mess. He backs down and agrees to move, defeated again (and at some point between then and the raid she became his wife). Then he lost to Silver Sword when they settled in Susukino, causing his guild members to leave. Now he had lost to the three raid bosses, then to William as a Guild Master, since he had lost but his guild hadn't abandoned him. Ibura Habura Upon reaching Ibura Habura, Naotsugu charges in and immediately uses Anchor Howl to draw the boss' attention. The battle commences as everyone attacks the boss and buffs are focused on the current main tank, Naotsugu. Shiroe instructs Naotsugu to lure the boss away from the side with the corridor to the southwest wall. The tank uses Fortress Stance and does as Shiroe instructed. Demiqas yells that he won't lose again as he attacks the boss and notices that Shiroe has buffed him yet again. Shiroe realizes that Ibura Habura was about to use an Area of Effect fire attack and William orders everyone to get back, but there's not enough time. Demiqas jumps in and uses the Monk skill Covering to absorb most of the damage of the attack. Since Monks have higher elemental resistance along with high HP, he was able to withstand the blow. This allows Naotsugu to remain in the front lines since the damage was divided between them. The battle continues on and Tetora Aurora Heals everyone's HP back up, which incites commendations from the Silver Sword members. After using her spell, Tetora clings to Naotsugu and the two playfully banter a bit, causing Silver Sword members to comment about them being carefree. Tetora tells Naotsugu she has something to tell him and then announces, in the middle of the battle, that she's joining Log Horizon. She says it's so she can play with him more, and that she has Shiroe's permission, to Naotsugu's mild displeasure. Tarutauruga The battle seems to be going well until Tarutauruga shows up. However, this scenario had already been accounted in the raid team's planning. If they are able to keep each raid boss separated on either side of the room so that their attack areas don't overlap, they might be able to survive long enough to win. Dinkuron had let Naotsugu take the role of the main tank previously so he would be free to fight Tarutauruga. Naotsugu would tie Ibura Habura to one side of the large cave while Dinkuron tied Tarutauruga to the other side. He quickly runs to Tarutauruga and uses Castle of Stone while the Healers get into position. Tetora and Kawatarou Nakai acted as Naotsugu's dedicated healers, while Ukiyo and Touko healed Dinkuron. The other healers, Vuorinen and Odiso, would switch between the two, going to where they were needed. At one point, Shiroe needed Tetora to increase her healing output, he extends his to cast Force Step, reducing her spell cooldowns for one minute. He then casts Mana Channeling to evenly distribute Party 2's MP so that she would have more MP. Vuorinen then casts Sequoia of Life, creating a shining giant tree that healed the party at set intervals. Shiroe then casts Karma Drive on Ibura Habura, granting MP to every player that critically strikes it within a duration. Unexpectedly, Shadow Vanguard start dropping from above. Shiroe surmises that Ruseato damaged himself in order to create the Shadow Vanguard when he turned to White Knight mode. When it turns back, it harms itself again, with the help of the created Shadow Vanguard, creating even more of them when he returns to White Knight mode. Shiroe is unsure how many have spawned, but estimates up to sixty-two of them. Shadow Vanguard & Demiqas Shiroe yells that someone should charge in and aggro the Shadow Vanguard, then use kiting to lure them away. Junzou volunteers but then Demiqas runs in and uses Wyvern Kick and Taunting Shadow to aggro the Shadow Vanguard. Demiqas starts kiting but grabs Shiroe along the way. Shiroe fears that Demiqas decided to get his revenge now, sabotaging the raid. He then decides it might not be a bad situation and starts shooting spells at the following Shadow Vanguard as Demiqas drags him. As the two run through the corridors, Shiroe notes that he has no clue what Demiqas has planned and that he had never understood the Monk. When he sees the Shadow Vanguard have fallen behind, he orders Demiqas to wait, but Demiqas doesn't listen. When he does stop, he throws Shiroe to the ground and demands that the Enchanter say his name. He says Demiqas' name and then they both agree that they don't like each other. Demiqas then throws Shiroe down a ramp into a door, then runs off to distract the Shadow Vanguard (which just caught up to them). Shiroe realizes that Demiqas had left him at the goal, the door to the deepest level of the Abyssal Shaft. Shiroe enters the room which is filled with falling gold coins. There is also a large raid boss, Uru of the Nine Prison, protecting Kinjo, Shiroe's ultimate end goal. Eyecatch Eyecatch2-11.png|Eyecatch 2-11: Abyssal Shaft raid bosses labelled with their names, with chibi Shiroe, Demiqas and William in the foreground. Trivia *The anime transfers most of Federico's lines to the rest of Silver Sword, cutting out the detail that Federico had recently graduated from college and was entering the workforce. Navigation